I dreamed a dream of friends gone by
by Lil' Monk
Summary: Very Strong M. Inspired by eps 13 and 14 of the TV series...how Larva met and lost one of his dearest friends, Garline. Love, lust and loss between men.
1. The unknown in Youth

Disclaimer: I own no part of Vampire princess Miyu or any of the characters. Except for an overactive imagination.

* * *

_Prologue_

_The ship was shrouded in darkness. "Be careful, Larva..." His charge had warned him, concern flaring in her golden eyes. He was, his eyes and senses continually scanning the surrounding darkness on the non-descript 19th century-like vessel. Wet salt spray draped the hull like a veil, the sails were worn with age and the silence was suffocating. Outside, the ominous-looking clouds and occasional rumble of thunder signaled the onset of a storm._

_The shinma onboard was very powerful, which he could detect from the seeming lack of presence, although his own powers were shrieking an entirely different message. There was a slight shift in the air molecules, like a shudder that was hidden to most but the most perceptive. The other knew he was here. A jagged bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky and if he had not dodged, would have seriously wounded him. Long nails sliding from beneath his dark robes, he swept across the smooth deck, the only sound like that of a sharp file rasping along a window. Then stopping abruptly, he hurled himself back, throwing up his arms in a ferocious sweep at the same time. _

_The planks of wood parted like the Red Sea, the ones nearest the 'slit' he had made tearing themselves from the floor, followed by the others to be scattered into the sea. Larva was surveying the exposed room but still no sign of the other shinma. His robes glinted silver where the moonlight shone strongly in certain areas. There were still parts of the room below bathed in darkness, but Larva could wait no longer. He leaped down, landing noiselessly. _

_Then the wind that had started up without warning died down. A single candle burned on the table that had somehow managed to remain untouched. The darkness wavered, as a lone figure stepped out from the loving embrace of the shadows to face Larva. The red eyes suddenly burned with a light not seen for over a hundred years._

_The silence seemed to speak, or was it his own haunted mind... "Larva..." It cannot, could not be! Yet it was there, in the dusky skin, the dark lock of burgundy hair trailing down a pale rose shirt. The violet eyes that haunted his dreams at whim now reflected his image in their hypnotic depths. The only beacon in a sea of pitch, and as his name struck Larva, so did the memories_...

-------------------------------

**The Unknown in Youth**

He was bored. He had graduated with highest honours, topping his entire year. Women swooned at his feet; men fawned at his glory. What was there left to do? The meadow of wildflowers was reduced to a field of stalks as Larva exorcised his boredom, the severed blossoms filling the air and falling all around him.

The sound of running feet nearing. With one swift motion, he tore through the falling blossoms to close one sharp-tipped hand around the throat of Andeas.

"A..ai..air..!"

The stripling youth collapsed in an ungainly heap at Larva's feet as the aqua-haired young man gazed scornfully down at her. "Your father will be receiving visitors soon... not visitors across the ocean of course but from across the sea! Neighbours, in a manner of speaking-"As she lifted her head, Andeas realised she was sitting in an empty, levelled field. Larva had abandoned her, and was a tiny speck in the distance as he headed back towards the mansion.

Shaking her head, she got to her feet. Yet she could not be mad at the man she admired so, and hoped to emulate one day... A dreamy smile crossing her face, she turned to follow Larva's tracks. A breeze was starting to gain strength. Her brown-eyed gaze wandered lazily past the flowerless meadow to travel upwards to the sparse grass interspersed with boulders and finally, to the cliffs where her master's lands ended. There her eyes remained, for there was a dark menhir- No, figure standing there! So still, not even the wind disturbed the robes wrapped around the being. Then there was movement.

A look of wonder spread over the thin youth's non-descript features, as she stared at the genderless beauty from a distance. One dark strand of hair blew across the half-hidden face, the piercing eyes felt keenly although she could not see the colour but those features... so exquisite that she was unsure if it belonged to god or demon. A bit of sand flew into her eyes, and she blinked.

When she looked again, there was nothing on the cliff. Had it all been part of her imagination? Andeas pondered this question all the way back, until she walked into the cook and was soundly cuffed for her dreaminess. She held the vision in her heart, all the way until bedtime and into the lands of the Sandman.

---------------------------------------

The mansion was abuzz. The wretched town was not any better. Tales, gossip, rumours gave the city a vivaciousness not seen in decades. The sale of spices rose, as did the amounts of seafood imported. These overlords from across the sea were reputed to be merciless to enemies, yet romantic enough to soften the heart of a brass monkey. The maidens were impatient, the young men pensive and determined to show their strength to the impending arrival of these strangers.

"Ridiculous." Lemures snorted his disdain as he speared a cherryapple with one suddenly elongated nail and popped it into his mouth. Ice-blue eyes warmed slightly in agreement as its owner peered out the window of the lavishly furnished apartment. Opulent draperies gave the apartment a gothic feel, ruined by all the windows opened to allow sunlight to pour in.

"These foreigners... if they think it's another land that they can brazenly tread through without any consequences, they'll be sorry."

"At least they won't be savages like those from over the ocean." Larva remarked with a slight smile as he settled into a lush beanbag. Pazusu had spoken warmly of them the evening before at dinner, which was strange considering his godfather had never even met them, but his judgement had never been wrong. Then again, there was always a first time for everything.

Little Carlua had been making him uncomfortable of late, for the devotion in her eyes seemed to be all-consuming... could such little babies still be innocent?

"Worrying about Carlua again? It's just a phase... besides, you're too handsome to be anyone's relative at times. Ouch!" Lemures rubbed his forehead where a cherryapple had struck, then brushed a lock of blond hair out of one green eye. As he continued to vent his distaste for the unknown invaders, Larva tuned him out. They would be here by noon tomorrow, and one of the noble families would be staying with them. He would not be there to receive them, or even be home the whole day. That should display enough of his dislike at the invasion of family privacy.

-----------------------------------

My heart is given to the sea. I cannot wait until my powers are grown strong enough to conjure up a ship, one that will buoy me through the waters of the world along with the centuries. Only that desire, and my own writing as I pen all this down keeps me alive. I sent out a scrying spell the other day, tired of the wooden walls of my cabin. Where we stay should be pleasant enough, although the young boy that saw me may pose a problem if he should remember what he saw. More footsteps tread down to my ivory tower. Time to put the pen down for the moment...

----------------------------------

Tauron stopped outside the oak door. Silver was lovingly mixed in with the copper of his hair, reflecting the feeling in the gray eyes. Sadness however, was also evident. His eldest son worried for his younger brother, who was the apple of his eye. Ever since Tauron's wife had been lost at sea, caught in the eye of a storm 2 years ago as she had sailed back from China, devastation had left its mark. Deeply etched in the heart, the mind and across the face of one family member, whose pain at times numbed him beyond feeling and almost sending Tauron into despair.

He took a deep breath, and turned the knob. Stepping into a room where sunlight shone through the portals, yet unable to warm the one person it caressed like a lover. He was sitting there, hands laid on the table across his diary, eyes unseeing. It was time for him to rest, and thankfully their voyage would be over soon.

"My son, you should sleep, you have been awake all night again..." the large gnarled hands closed around the shoulders of the more fragile figure. As the young man yielded to his father's support, Tauron guided him gently across the cabin and helped him onto the bed. Covering his middle child with the blankets, for his skin had felt like ice. Pain-filled grey clouds stared into misty, blank lavender ones.

As the eyes closed, he turned away to leave, then paused as his gaze fell to the open pages of the latest entry. The lips tightened.

----------------------------------------------------

She always knew I loved the sea like she did. The only one in the family who truly understood her, as she understood me. Our mutual love binds us, keeps us sane. Blood may be thicker than water, but it does not give life in the same way that invigorates me. Mother. "Follow your heart," she has said many a time, kissing me after yet another moment of reckless impulse resulting in interesting consequences. Never to feel her maternal warmth enclosing me in her arms again. Her warmth and the sea have poisoned me irreversibly. Our time is coming.

-------------------------------------------

He closed the book, then looked back at his son, but the young man had turned to face the wall, his back to his father. Fists tightened slightly but the helplessness at this moment made him hate himself. Tauron left swiftly, closing the door behind him gently. Hence he did not see the lone tear tracking down the slightly altered face, which had turned back to look at the door. So many barriers that could easily be shattered by one heartfelt gesture, if one knew what to do.

Forgive me, father...I have not the strength to reach out. I doubt I ever will again, to anyone.

* * *


	2. The Gentlemen have come to 'Play'

For disclaimers, look back to the first chapter.

Note: (( denotes mindspeak, not normal speech))

**The Gentlemen Have Come to 'Play'**

The streets were packed. The din was amazing. Flower petals and confetti drifted through the air, mingling with the scent of the sea that the visitors had brought with them. They were all rather resplendently impressive, riding in on great cats, attired in the coat of arms of their various houses.

Lord Ariakas Kelman smiled randomly, hair glittering in the sunlight and reflecting the amber in his eyes. As they continued their leisurely procession through the city to the royal palace, he turned to his companion who was gently nudging his dark panther to quicken its pace. Stretching out a hand, he gently tucked back a stray jet-black lock hanging loosely down the dusty black coat clinging to the lean figure. At the gesture, the Lord known as Kai Descantor looked up, irritation fading from silvery-green eyes.

"Why did I ever consent to help set the pace, especially next to a slave-driver like you? Nyssa doesn't enjoy being a leader... for the thousandth time." The teasing glint in the eye belied the fierceness in his voice. The smooth, modulated tones of his best friend were lost for the next few seconds beneath the cheers of the crowds.

"... you never could resist me. Except when Marie is around." One gold-tipped nail traced the scar running down the right cheek of Lord Kai so gently that the dark-haired lord shuddered slightly. Ariakas laughed at his friend's response.

"I promise not to eat you up in front of all these people. Later, perhaps... All that maidenly affection wasted on the 2 most handsome overlords from beyond the sea. Wait, there's one more who should capture their attention just as easily. Has he removed his cowl?"

Kai closed his eyes for a second. "No, the silly boy insists on hiding himself beneath that hideously shapeless cloak. It's _unfashionable_. Pity, he's still in mourning. Although it's been 2 years." His gaze drank in the leonine splendour of the figure perched on the lion.

The change of hue in amber eyes seemed thoughtful. "It's not just that, I doubt he will ever be able to give himself fully to one person, when it is obvious that there is only one overriding obsession."

Their eyes met in understanding, before they both spurred their felines past the foot soldiers flanking the grand archway into the courtyard of the palace.

* * *

Lord Tauron was glad when they finally stepped foot into the mansion of their host. "Lord Pazusu." The smile on his face was relief. The quiet, the space... the very airiness making the place a veritable oasis of peace. At least there would be an enjoyable escape from the stifling confines of the palace where he had to spend most of his time aiding in settling treaties. 

"My son, he needs to rest, the journey has been tiring for him..." while walking over to whisper into the ear of the figure wrapped in the dark cloak. There was the barest of nods, and then the dark figure followed a servant up the stairs. Lord Pazusu smiled back in understanding, before looking concerned.

"Is he still...?"

The wrinkles not due to smiles became apparent on the other lord's face. "Yes, I only hope this will work, for it is my last resort...a new place, with new faces and changes to take in. It should appeal to him, distract him. It's time he became a man."

Then voices low in conference, both elders walked out of the great hall, not noticing the slight figure slipping up the stairs.

She had to see for herself. She could not believe it, but she knew that aura. The sadness, the unearthly charm and the view of that visage as the rays of the setting sun managed to sneak beneath that cowl...

* * *

"This is the best!" A half-roasted boar was turning over their makeshift spit, the delicious aroma reminding all present that they had not eaten. The freedom of the forest, the soothing sounds of the night birds...thankfully he would not be back until late afternoon the next day. Lemures happily plucked a berry off the branch and threw another at Olas. Viedel sat down next to Larva who was stretched out on the ground, ice-blue eyes staring into the flames. 

"What do you think those nobles will be like, especially the ones your godfather has agreed to host?" A scowl crossed Larva's face at the topic subject, and he sat up abruptly.

"Stuffy, uncouth, annoying..." Olas interrupted by showering them with small pebbles as Lemures dodged his aim.

"You can't be stuffy and uncouth at the same time, ha ha ha...Oof!" Lemures crashed to the ground as Viedel snagged his ankle. Olas laughed, nut-brown eyes gleaming with amusement until Larva tackled him. Then it became a free-for-all and the subject was forgotten, with the roast boar, jokes and sleep to occupy the rest of the night.

* * *

She was so nervous, and afraid at being caught. Sliding into the room past the unlocked door, and into the shadows. The person seemed to be asleep, for peace was evident. One hand was thrown up over the forehead, casting a shadow over the face. She could not see, so she had to get closer. Curiosity overwhelmed caution, and she crept nearer until she was next to the bed. A wine-coloured nightshirt covered the torso from the waist up, the blankets from the waist down. She was still unsatisfied. Andeas decided to try a different angle instead. She decided to go to the foot of the bed. 

A dusky-skinned hand gripped her firmly around the wrist, paralysing her in her tracks. "Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" The voice was so soothing, despite a slight huskiness from sleep. She still didn't move. "You have to face me some time you know, you can't stay like this forever." Amusement faintly coloured the voice. Andeas turned slowly, her heart in her mouth.

She was dead. She was definitely dead, and in Heaven or Hell. Looking on a vision that could only belong to a god or demon. The moonlight playing off the perfectly angled cheekbones, the delicately pointed chin, the perfect bow of the lips... and the eyes just sucked one in. She could stare at him forever.

Garline looked at this youth, and something akin to pity entered his eyes. She looked familiar... He knew he had ensnared another unintentionally and he should tell the girl to leave. Yet something in him did not want to be alone, wanted to know that warmth did exist still. A sad smile flitted across his lips, and his grip became gentle. Looking up at Andeas who had momentarily lost the ability to speak, the smile became slightly pleading.

"Nevermind. Perhaps... you could let me hold your hand as I sleep? It's warm... unlike everything else."

The brown-eyed youth sank into the chair next to the bed, and Garline wrapped his long slim fingers about her own slender ones. Soon, his breathing was even once more.

She was content to watch the play of the moon over his countenance, the breeze ruffling the thin strands of dark hair. In that moment, she knew she would die for him if he asked that of her; he was the moon and the stars to Andeas. So she remained, until dawn broke.

* * *

"This treaty talk is a real bitch." The honeyed tones of Lord Ariakas sidled through the chatter coming from other nobles on either side of Lord Kai. That one stretched in his seat, lean muscles taut beneath the close-fitting shirt. His smile was pure sin as he looked back at Ariakas, whose eyes had darkened into molten gold. 

"At least Lord Tauron is bearing the worst of it, but we have to dive in and save him soon, my heroic instincts insist."

A snort of laughter quelled the noise from the other nobles temporarily. Ariakas rose from his seat. All Kai saw was a flash of white teeth and his broad back as he turned towards the conference room.

"Knowing you, you'll be out here for the rest of the talks. I'll see you then..." a chuckle punctuated his statement as the footman pushed open the doors for him.

((Tomorrow we visit Endorras to see how they are doing. Especially his son... ))

Ariakas did not respond, but the smile lingered on his face as he walked down the hallway, fading before the large ornate doors of gilt silver and lemon beechwood. As he squared his shoulders, a gentle nudge with the mind caused the doors to fly open and he entered, ready to wrest the talks to their advantage once more.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" The sternness in Pazusu's tone displayed a rare anger Larva did not usually see. A cool gaze floated downwards to study red-tipped nails. His godson's insolence was annoying Pazusu, along with his refusal to cooperate. The white draperies that were continually dancing in the glow of the late afternoon sun reminded one of being awash in a sea of foam. At this moment, the whiteness of the room reflected the lack of warmth between the 2 standing in it. 

"I went out. With the gang." For a moment, the elder locked eyes with the young man, but they were equally matched. Then a slight movement at the window behind Pazusu caught the attention of frosty nonchalence. Lemures had seen something interesting, presumably one of the detested overseas nobles staying around here.

"I'm going out for a short while. I'll be back soon for dinner." Backing out of the room so fast, Pazusu had no time to even form a reply in his mind. He only hoped his godson would remember how to behave, but doubted he would comply. As he walked out of the room, Andreas slipped in, holding baby Carlua in her arms. The nanny was asleep as usual, and she took the opportunity to play with the adorable infant who so hated to be neglected.

Walking out to the balcony, she stopped and went very still. "Carly, look... it's him. Oh, you don't understand but if you only could... and there's Larva, Lemures and the 2 others whose names I can't be bothered to remember. What are they doing?"

Little Carlua looked at where the servant girl was pointing. All she saw was Larva, although the other figure standing at the edge of the cliff looked scary. She didn't care about the others. Suddenly, the sunlight made everything look... chilly.


	3. Calm before the storm

For disclaimers, look back to first chapter.

Except of poem from 'The works of Alexander Pushkin' by Random House, 1964

**Calm before the Storm**

Lemures had sighted someone nearby. It must be one of the nobles staying with them. Larva resolved not to say a single word to this stranger, whom he saw standing at the edge of the cliff that was the border of his godfather's lands. Taunts from Viedel, Olas and Lemures floated on the wind towards the unmoving figure that wore a hood. Young or old, man or woman, it was impossible to tell. Strangely enough, all he could perceive was... sorrow. He did not like the feeling, or the unknown that he was facing now. The severed, withering blossoms seemed different.

* * *

To smell the salt in the air, the feel of the wind on my face. It is moments such as this that I enjoy, especially after a game of Go. Another breakthrough in my powers is… I can feel the invigorating surge in the veins that have not died down. Yet, to reach that one crucial pinnacle seems so hard, almost impossible. I will get there soon, I must. I cannot bear to head back to our homeland with Father, I must get away. 

Strangers. With childishly cruel intentions. Yet the pain inflicted by children can be far more devastating than adults, due to the absoluteness of their feeling being unmarred by other thoughts. They stand between the mansion and me. I must face them. I hope they will not push me, for their sake.

* * *

So still, so silent. This only served to further incense his friends, who had sunk into cruder language. Then the cloaked figure turned, seemed to glide over the boulders towards them. One hand tipped with lavender nails let the hood slide off the face. All words trailed off. They were all stunned in more ways than one. 

Long rays of the afternoon sun glided across the dark hair, shading it a deep burgundy. Loose tendrils framed an expressionless oval face, which tapered to a delicately pointed chin. The sunlight further caressed dusky skin, providing a perfect backdrop to pale rosebud lips. A straight, sculpted nose gave a sexless feel to the features. The folds of the cloak covered but could not mask broad shoulders and a lean build, all aptly proportioned. Yet everything faded in contrast to the eyes.

Like twilight, the dark purple pupils faded into light lavender. Long lashes accompanied finely arched eyebrows. Those eyes... were so mesmerising it was unearthly. They were treasures glimpsed only in dreams, their contents speaking of innocence and sorrow so strongly it would have floored Larva and his friends if they had not been so entranced. Then he saw the wall go up in those eyes, turning them into expressionless amethyst mirrors.

It broke the spell for Lemures, who hated the reaction this stranger had provoked in him. For rendering him helpless and wanting... and the wave of rejection that he felt as those walls went up. "Think you're so high and mighty just because you're nobility? You have no right to act so snobbish... hey, are you even listening!"

Olas and Viedel had lost their powers of speech and movement in the presence of this apparition. All felt scruffy and unkempt in comparison to this demon/god-like being.

Larva could sense the undercurrent of strength and weariness that flowed beneath the beauty. The young... man did not even appear to see them as he passed. His being could easily rival that of the fairest maiden in the realm, and the aura of his charm was disarming. As Lemures drew his broadsword, the grass and stalks tore themselves from the ground along with the withering flowers.

The sudden surge of power was alarming to them as the ground was stripped bare to reveal the soil beneath, with lines crisscrossing to form something like a giant chessboard. Noughts and crosses littered the carved squares, before he realised that a thin circle was being drawn in the loose soil around each of them. A nought. The crosses were all linked in a continuous line, breaking the train of noughts.

Those ice-blue eyes darkened as he realised the implications of this strange chess game relative to them. He looked up in time to see the grass, stalks and flowers gathered into a huge ball above their heads. As the being released his hold on the game, so too did the power suspending that huge bundle.

An entire meadow of greenery buried Larva and his friends as the young man disappeared into the mansion.

* * *

Andeas' eyes were shining as she watched the scene below play itself out. As the young lord came up the marble steps to enter, he paused and looked up. Cool velvet eyes seemed to warm as he recognised the young woman in her usual boys' clothes, and the sweetness of his smile nearly made her drop Carlua. 

For a moment, Time was immobile in his gaze, until he dropped his eyes and went in. Baby Carlua would have been throwing a tantrum, except this lord seemed like a god to her. Another god, just like Larva. Both were very happy, and that was how the nanny found them. Lost together in the memories of the twilight stranger.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair for Larva. He was afraid that Garline (as Lord Tauron had introduced him) would mention the incident that had happened earlier but no mention passed those lips. In fact, the young man did not speak much throughout the meal, eating little and eventually pleading a headache that displayed his eagerness to get away from all of them. 

Pazusu could sense the tension in his godson, for he could see his appetite was also affected.

As Garline disappeared up the stairs, Tauron apologized for his son's behavior. "Forgive his abruptness, Lord Pazusu. He is slow to warm to others, but when he does... it is like being consumed by an eternal flame…. although that has not happened in a long time."

The other elder only nodded in understanding. He had a feeling something had happened after Larva had left, possibly running into the young lord but what it was, he could not surmise. However, he recognized rejection in all its forms, and Garline was definitely rejecting Larva as a person to befriend.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he realized Larva had vanished from the table. Young people... his godson had not listened to his advice and was probably regretting whatever he had done earlier that day.

He focused on Lord Tauron, to distract him from thoughts of the melancholy young man and make him laugh. Soon, the camaraderie between the two elders warmed the room once more.

* * *

Consumed by flames... Larva wanted those flames to befriend him. Unfortunately, it seemed that he had just about ruined his chances of knowing this intriguing young man. However, he was not about to give up on being acquainted with Garline without one last attempt. The library door was ajar. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. 

And stopped, drinking in the sight before him. Why couldn't the one from over the seas look... human for once instead of extraordinarily breathtaking? Moonlight slanted across numerous shelves of books to rest on the slender figure reclined in the plush armchair. A dark chocolate cape was draped across one crossed leg. Another stray lock of dark hair trailed across his face to rest on the pale rose shirt, which was bound with strips of black leather across the chest. Lips resting on his index finger, eyes were lost in contemplation of the book opened on his lap. Hollows in that face gave the delicateness a masculine strength and age that etched itself into Larva's memory.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking, or have you come to find a book as well?" Wry amusement was tinged with wariness. Garline was well aware of his effect on both male and female alike, and it never failed to touch him... and sadden him.

Shaking his head, Larva walked across the floor quietly to stand in front of Garline. "I wanted to..." Clearing his throat to relieve the huskiness in his voice, he tried again.

"I would like to apologize for the actions of my friends and I this afternoon. It was uncalled for and very rude."

No response.

"I hope that despite all this, somehow I can still call you a friend..." Unknown nervousness; yet still no response from Garline.

He turned to leave, an alien pain in his chest when gentleness reached his ears, like stormy petrels riding the waves.

"Wait, my heart is not that strong. Help me to rise."

Turning back, he saw one slim hand extended towards him.

A smile touched the pale features, in turn causing Garline to return the smile. The reception in those ice-blue eyes gave unexpected warmth to his being.

With a firm, strong grip, Larva hauled Garline to his feet, and then steadied him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Garline looked him squarely in the eye and said, "No need to apologize for your friends. You did not do anything, although there was great satisfaction in watching you lot try to make your way out of that gigantic haystack..." A chuckle completed his sentence, and eyes widened as red-tipped nails encircled his throat. There was mock anger on Larva's face, although the agreed amusement in his eyes said otherwise. Blue glaciers met lavender honeysuckle.

Being this close to Garline, he had the urge to do something... but he wasn't sure what. Instead, he released his fingers from the smooth, unmarked throat and closed it around Garline's hand. "Let's go somewhere else, instead of this stuffy library. Have you met my baby cousin, Carlua? She's a sweetie..."

Protests from Garline became fainter as they headed towards the nursery away from the library, the forgotten book of poems lying on the worn wooden panels of the library floor. The wind ruffled the pages of the poem last read.

"... And with a sword he clove my breast,

Plucked out the heart he made beat higher

And in my stricken bosom pressed

Instead a coal of living fire..."

--------------------------

Note: How Larva met Garline is set in the time before Larva ever crossed the sea to Japan under Pazusu's orders. Basically, before he met Miyu.


	4. In Which All Main Characters Come Centre...

For disclaimers, look to chapter 1.

**In Which all Main Characters come Centrestage**

Lord Tauron smiled. It was a surprise to see not one, but both of them here. Especially when at least one of them was terrible at keeping such promises. Lord Ariakas slid off Ranma's back, and strode forward to embrace the elder lord warmly.

"We are here as agreed. Besides, we have to thank you for saving countless of us headaches that you have taken upon yourself.

Tauron pulled back slightly, the smile widening to a grin. "Is it my imagination, or are you ACTUALLY-"

"Don't start on the shoes. Or the colour of my shirt. All his bright ideas, literally." They could hear the gritted teeth beneath uttered words. The lord perched on his panther Nyssa slid off, laughing gaily as he did so. Ariakas shot him a look, telling him not to rub it in.

"It is just moss green. And doesn't the shirt look nice on him? In a matching shade too I must add; all that gold and cream just gets so tedious. It really suits his eyes… all right, stop glaring… more suited to my eyes really."

Ariakas turned back to Tauron, enquiring as to whether he and his son were settling in nicely. Tauron replied in the affirmative, adding that his son had made friends with the godson of the lord who owned the mansion. "…and they have gone horseback riding ever since the sun rose. They should be back soon." They both turned to see the other lord staring at something on the ground.

Lord Kai was studying the makeshift chessboard where the meadow of wildflowers had once been. Sunlight glittered relentlessly across the scar on his cheek. The smile on his face resembled a stalking feline. "Check. Mate."

"What?" Lord Tauron had wandered over to look. He recognized his son's work anywhere. And watched one clear but lethal nail trace a cross in the ground. Soft laughter flowed from Kai.

"He'll be back very soon… I hear hoof beats."

* * *

It was Larva's turn to be amused. Garline was obviously not used to riding a horse and in turn, the horse was not fond of him. In the end, Garline had used his powers to charm the horse but it worked in breaks. He just had to stop staring, as it was an awful habit to develop especially when the recipient was very perceptive. 

"Tell me what your name means again, and try not to fall off while doing so, ha ha ha…"

A tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth, as Garline tried to maintain his balance. "The Light of the Sea…woah!" He clung to the neck of the grey mare as she stopped cantering and dug her hoofs into the ground, nearly pitching him off. Larva was about to ask how he got his name when he decided that there were more pressing matters to attend to. Stilling his own black stallion, he launched himself off the horse, somersaulting into the air and landing lightly in the saddle behind Garline.

Pale hands closed over dusky-skinned ones, pulling them back to the reins.

Pale blue robes enclosed his arms, as Garline straightened against the firm body seated behind him.

"Grip properly with your knees, and relax. Let your waist flex like a snake, when you are in rhythm with your horse… tighter, that's it. Why are you so tense?…"

There was no answer, but with Larva so close? It was… uncomfortable. He could feel his friend's breath tickling his cheek as he gave instructions close to his ear. Then he gasped in delight as he realised he was holding the reins by himself, and the mare was heeding every pull of the reins. So much so, he was unaware of those pale hands with fatally sharp red nails on his waist.

Larva turned his head slightly, darkening blue eyes warmly taking in his friend's joy playing across his face. The undefined fluttering in the pit of his stomach became defined when Garline felt his gaze and turned slightly towards him, a child's satisfaction etched in a face alive with expressions. What was felt though, was not as a child would. He wanted to kiss those pale, rose-tinted lips. Violently.

Garline was puzzled at the look in Larva's eyes. "Is there something on my face?"

Larva opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and mouth, then shook his head. He shifted his hands to his side and giving a whistle, his stallion cantered up next to the grey mare. Grasping the saddle horns on his own steed, he swung back into the other saddle.

Fighting back the heat that had surged from nowhere left him cold.

"First one back to the mansion wins!" With that, Garline set his steed into a gallop. He did not see the yearning in Larva's eyes, or the melancholia on his friend's face.

Well, he wasn't about to let Garline win so easily, neither would he ruin this friendship because of some strange urges he was having… digging in his heels, the other set his horse into a gallop.

* * *

Lord Pazusu was discussing peace policies with Lord Ariakas. Kai was making Tauron laugh with his exaggerated imitations of certain local lords, especially when they had been arguing in Tauron's absence. In mid-sentence, Kai turned to watch the figure on horseback galloping down the hill to the mansion. Pride was evident in Tauron's eyes, his son had mastered horse riding in one morning. 

Garline pulled up abruptly, at the sight of the two large cats sprawled out on the front lawns. His gaze fell on the small assembly basking in the sunlight and chatting. Lord Pazusu, his father, 2 lords he had glimpsed rarely and only at a distance until now… The one listening to Lord Pazusu was clothed in a moss-green shirt and cream breeches, cream cloak emphasising- He was reminded of a contented lion like the one stretched out on the grass. Broad cheekbones in a tanned square face, white gleaming teeth that flashed in a smile, the quiet confidence and majestic aura made him seem very large. He could have been a monarch with that Roman nose, and the way the sunlight set his golden mane afire… it matched eyes now fixed inquisitively on him.

"Ready to be surprised further?" The unknown salvo was a soft, steely purr.

He looked down, and the stark contrast kept his eyes arrested to the speaker. The other wore a black hat, accompanied by a flowing black cloak. Black clung to him like a second skin, in his shirt and breeches and leather belt with a bone dagger looped through it. This one was leaner but in no less superb physique than the other. Long jet-black hair was bound with a leather thong, with a grey osprey feather through it. Pale hands with sharp nails were surprisingly clear.

They tipped up the hat, and he was rewarded with the sight of silvery sparks intertwined with steadily burning green fire. Long, thick black lashes framed twin enigmas, and the sharp cheekbones in that oval face only made a scar running down the right cheek more prominent. If they had been human, he would estimate them to be around thirty. Both were clean-shaven and although rather dissimilar, were very much the same in the fact that they had to be 2 of the most striking people he had ever seen in his young life.

* * *

Garline was at a loss for words, then he saw the smile on the dark lord turn sardonic and he recollected himself. 

"Son, you look much better."

He swung himself off the mare to face his father, noting as he did so that the two lords were at the very least, half a head taller than him. "I left Larva back there, oh here he comes!" His face was alight with pleasure as Larva reined the stallion to a halt next to the mare, and he gracefully leaped down.

Lord Pazusu walked up and introduced those who did not know one another. "Lord Ariakas Kelman, Lord Kai Descantor. I present my godson Larva and this is Lord Tauron's son Garline, whom you probably know already."

Ariakas extended his hand to shake with the two youngsters, while Kai only made a slight bow with his hands behind his back. The two young men were clearly dazzled as Lord Pazusu continued. "They will be staying for lunch. You won't be seeing much of them as they head the treaty talks along with Lord Tauron, not until the Queen's Ball anyway." Kai's eyes were fixed on Garline, he had dismissed Larva within seconds of their meeting.

"Your father speaks highly of your swordsmanship, which I am hard pressed to believe. What with wallowing in depression, I doubt you've had time to practice, much less sharpen your skills." Ariakas and Lord Tauron stared in bewilderment at such words, but Garline only smiled.

"If you are dying to cross swords with someone, I'll oblige you, at least so I don't get rusty."

The dark lord was pleased that the boy understood what he wanted so quickly and unfastening his cloak, tossed it to one side. Garline only draped his own dark chocolate cloak across the grass, and produced his sword. "Song of The Night, my faithful blade ever since I could fight."

Kai studied the purple longsword with its intricate golden hilt, then loosened the top 2 buttons of his cambric shirt with one hand. With the other, he soundlessly summoned his own, a katana with a jade hilt and a black line dividing the silvery blade. Garline looked at the man known as the Serpent Sage with no display of emotion. "The Sycamore Blade… otherwise known as the 'Scythe- 'em- All' blade. Never been defeated in combat."

Larva's voice rang out. "You must have crossed swords many times with Lord Ariakas for practice, what then?"

"He's the only one I have ever drawn with so many times. En garde!" The ring of steel against steel silenced any further verbal statements.

----------------

Hint as to outcome: rapier Vs battleaxe i.e. Garline vs Kai. Weapons experts should know what I'm referring to…


	5. Rapier vs Battleaxe

For disclaimers, look back to chapter 1.

Kai Descantor and Ariakas Kelman are characters I made up solely for this fic. Olas, Viedel and Lord Tauron are minor characters created for the same purpose.

_(( followed by words in italic denote mind-speak, not normal speech))_

**Rapier Vs. Battleaxe**

He was a worthy opponent. Kai had parried for 10 minutes, studying the boy's attack patterns before switching to the offensive. He held his defences well, and it was obvious that the other was also absorbing his own moves, seeking weaknesses that he could exploit. A roundhouse kick made the boy dodge to the side before he regained his footing, purple blade slicing upwards.

Longsword clashed with katana, and for a moment it was silent, muscles straining as they both sought to push the other back. Silver mercury locked with purple fire, then Garline heard a whisper akin to a lover's caress in his head. _((It shan't be this blade that will lance you keenly, lad.))_ The young man leaped back, freeing both swords from their deadlock.

Kai was almost on top of him in the next instant, as the Sycamore Blade slashed downwards in a diagonal sweep, making a slit at the waist of his shirt and exposing a thin trail of blood. Garline dropped and rolled past him. Shifting the grip on his sword hilt, he swung it in a short vicious arc that tore into the dark lord's boot but did not draw blood. Had he scored, it would probably have hamstrung him.

Ariakas could see the concern and worry reflected in pale blue eyes next to him. He laid a hand on the shoulder to reassure him.

"He's not going to kill him, or do him serious injury. Kai's code of honour will see your friend safe."

They had been fighting for over half an hour, with no clear sign of a winner. There had been advances and retreats on both sides. Hair had escaped from their bindings, sweat stained the shirts at random places, and the heat of the sun was beginning to be felt. Both were swift and strong with the blade, but Kai had a lot more experience.

Dodging a dagger that Garline had thrown with deadly accuracy, he switched his sword hand. He had trained himself to be ambidextrous, and he had a ploy that should work, for the lad was right-handed. As Garline parried his next blow to the right at a slightly off-weight angle, his left hand shimmered and morphed into sharp, lengthened steel claws. The violet eyes widened as he saw Kai swing his left talons towards him, and as he tried to push himself further away to his own left, the battle-hardened warrior saw the opening he needed.

Launching himself off the ground, claws clamped painfully around Garline's sword-hand with swiftness that the youth had not seen. Kai was twisting all the way around gracefully in the air even as his grip tightened, his right knee crashing into Garline's back and bringing them both to the ground.

Tauron could see that the silver blade had been jammed into the ground next to Garline's neck, and the victor was practically sitting on his son's back. Ariakas thought that the pale young man next to him had stopped breathing; he was frozen in place. Garline was breathless with the weight on top of him and the impact of the landing. The pain from his arm being twisted behind his back was barely within tolerable limits. Kai bent over to kiss the silver blade, then lowered his head until he was next to Garline's ear. Black tickled his cheek.

"I look forward to our next meeting. And the choice of battlefield should make it all the more interesting." Metal slid free from the ground as the Serpent Sage rose to his feet. Larva was by Garline's side in an instant, pulling the young man into a sitting position against him. His wrist was bleeding from the shallow cuts, his clothing was torn in several places, there was a slight nick at his throat and he looked dazed. Ariakas could feel the intensity of the glare that the beautiful aqua-haired youth directed into Kai's back as he sheathed his sword.

Kai retrieved his cloak and Nyssa rose, as her master settled himself onto her back.

"Where are you going?" Quizzical gold eyes met expressionless silver-green ones.

"To the bath house for an assignation. I don't want to be late and I have a lot of frustration to work off. Good day, and enjoy your luncheon." So saying, he turned the panther around and they left noiselessly past the mansion.

The other sighed, and then turned back to those present. "He's impossible and unpredictable. If you do not mind having only me for company…" The elder lords assured him they did not. Ariakas watched Larva helping Garline into the house and up the stairs. What a coil to be in. He hoped Kai knew what he was doing this time.

* * *

The two youths came down soon to join the others at lunch. There was a slight tension between them, and Ariakas discovered himself the center of attention. It was not unpleasant, but he could see that the two had no idea what they were experiencing, which was exactly the type of situation that Kai would exploit to his utmost advantage. Still, he would see how it all turned out.

* * *

_"Still angry at me? You don't understand, do you…" Garline advanced, causing Larva to back away. Sadness was apparent in those beautiful purple eyes, causing the red-eyed shinma's heart to wrench within his chest. Then he turned away. _

_"How could I? You left me… Now what? Can anything be said that will change what has gone before?"Silence. _

_"You don't know the pain I felt… but it doesn't matter now. Do you still remember that night?"_

_Larva could never forget. The peace, the anguish, and the last night together. All that had led up to it. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jerked away._

_Whirling around, he saw the pale rose shirt so close to his own dark robes. Then Garline was retreating. The distance pained Larva further, and he didn't know what he wanted. "I do. It's been so long, you should have improved greatly. Show me… before we must part once more." Understanding in twilight became misty._

_He saw the purple blade glinting under the moon, and his own red nails gripped his scythe. The two western shinma stood facing one another for what seemed an eternity. The gentle patter of rain began to fall, but it never poured into the exposed gallery. Then they lunged towards one another._

_There was no holding back._

* * *

Lemures was not a happy man. His best friend Larva did not seem to want to hang around them. He only had eyes for that… monster from over the seas. Which was why he was planning to knock some sense into that silly head if he had to. He strode through the mansion, and caught sight of Andeas. 

"Have you seen Larva?"

Andeas shook her head, she was aware of only one noble and his eyes were no longer glacial, but purple honeysuckle. "But we can look together. I currently have no chores to complete." Lemures considered the idea, green eyes clouded, and then nodded in assent. The two set out together.


	6. A Whole New Meaning

For disclaimers, look to chapter 1

**A Whole New Meaning**

Larva stood there, as his friend gestured at the lavender blossoms all around him.

"I love these flowers so... they strike something deep within me." Garline was smiling as he remembered. The lack of response made him turn to Larva, concern evident in the purple depths.

Larva forced a smile to his lips.

"What's wrong?" One slim hand fell on the shoulder of those pale blue robes.

"Your wounds, are they healed? Lord Kai was too much."

Larva found his chin being tipped upwards by a finger, the purple nail gently touching his skin. Garline wondered if this was perhaps the root of what afflicted Larva so. His smile was an uplifting sight to those pale blue eyes.

"I am fine, although if Lord Kai had made my clothes anymore tattered, I might have been... really embarrassed."

A shout of laughter erupted from Larva.

"As if you would've been! You would probably take the opportunity to show off your physique-"

He jumped backwards as Garline's dagger missed narrowly. There was no threat in those violet eyes, but mischief was apparent.

"I'll show you, I'll let you feel it for yourself, come here, you-" Larva narrowly dodged another sweep. Garline spent the next 5 minutes pursuing Larva through the lavender fields to the edge of the forest, where he successfully tackled him to the ground.

More scuffling led to Garline finding himself pinned under Larva, one hand gripping his wrist, the other with their fingers interlocked. The knife had fallen to the ground. They were both breathing hard. Larva grinned. "This also does seem rather familiar as to what happened then. You flat on the ground and the victor sitting on you."

Garline rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "I was on my front, not back, you dope. And he wasn't crushing my legs to a pulp the way you are now." Wriggling did not free him.

"Then he leaned down..." Larva bent forward until he could feel breath on his face. Blue was darkening to a cerulean hue. The smile had vanished from his face as his gaze encompassed the delicate elfin features, lingering on rosy lips. He could not pull back.

Mirthful violet eyes had been filled with puzzlement, and then froze. Garline had recognized him for what he felt. Larva waited for the distaste to colour those innocent lavender orbs, but it did not happen. The sweetest smile appeared, then the lips parted slightly. And he pressed his own colourless ones against them in a reverent kiss.

He could feel Garline yielding to the kiss, and his own body relaxed against him. Then he felt the familiar fire burning within his belly, spreading upwards. The gentle kiss became consuming, their tongues meeting and mating with increasing passion. His red nails tore the thong binding Garline's hair, and he was running one hand through burgundy softness even as he pressed closer against this man that aroused such strong feelings in him.

The sun shone down warmly on them as the long grass closed over their heads. Garline's hands slid over Larva's back to hold him closer. He was lost in the moment, and the warmth invigorated him. Which was why they were totally unprepared for what happened next.

* * *

Lemures jerked sharply on the reins of his horse. "Andeas, don't-" 

But she had seen, seated behind him and her eyes were hurting. The scene in front of them was horrifying. Lemures felt as if he was about to throw up any minute, plus there was a sharp pain in his gut. She was frozen in place.

Garline tore his lips from Larva's, and blissful purple haze met the girl's brown eyes. Such agony... it seemed to stab him in the chest. Larva saw the pain that crossed his face and he too looked up. Lemures looked distinctly ill. He had gotten off his horse, and was moving unsteadily towards them both.

"Lemures, what's the matter-"

One green-tipped hand was held up in a plea for Larva to stop. As he got closer, his gaze fell on the other figure beneath his friend and the look became hostile. Jealousy and hate burned as the words that spewed forth were equally poisoned.

"You ensorcelled him, you evil filth from over the seas. Damn you!"

One boot lashed out so swiftly that Larva was unable to block it. However, it was not aimed for him. Pinned beneath his friend's body, Garline twisted to avoid the unexpected blow, but it was not enough as it caught him across the lower half of his face, splitting his lip.

The cry from one dear to him, the sight of blood on those lips he had lovingly kissed... Rage flared in Larva's eyes and the very intensity caught Lemures by surprise. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead. One slim hand slid up to cup Larva's face, as pained tones soothed the young man with red nails clenched in fury.

"Leave him be..."

**Go away**. Lemures could read the message in those furious chips of ice. He turned and ran back to his horse, springing into the saddle and riding away with Andeas quickly, mind at a loss.

Larva cradled the young man in his arms, brushing away the blood and kissing the lips gently in apology. Garline's eyes remained closed for at least five minutes, but he rested his head in the crook of Larva's shoulders, the simple contact comforting them both. Eventually they stood up and supporting one another, made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Andeas and Lemures made a pact not to tell others what they had seen. Maybe the madness would pass once the lord was back on his ship and headed for his homeland.

* * *

The bond between them strengthened day by day. They exchanged childhood stories, hopes, dreams... and many kisses and caresses in between. The former half by day, and the latter half by night. However, lying in bed together, just holding hands was enough to reassure each other. They did not go further. Neither one knew why. Nor how. But they wanted it all to be perfect when it happened.

* * *

Soft laughter with a touch of cruelty floated through the room, as the dark being stopped scrying to enlighten his bright companion. 

"I can sense it, what perfect timing for fruit ready to be plucked from the branches. The Queen's Ball will be where I make my move."

Long pale fingers tucked away the lock of burgundy in his hand.

* * *

It could not be put off. How she avoided his gaze the whole time, attempting to never be in the same room as him... Garline finally cornered her in a stairwell near the servants' quarters. "Andeas..." 

Entreating her to speak openly to him was futile. She was not cooperating. He understood, as he always did. The girl had had a huge crush on him, at the least. Any spun fantasies probably involved him, and they had most likely involved Larva long before he had set foot on these shores. But all had been brutally crushed by reality, that very afternoon at the edge of the forest.

"Please, I never meant to hurt you, say something." Red-rimmed brown eyes looked up at him. Slender fingers pressed against his lips. He did not expect this, or the pain he felt on unintentionally wounding such a sweet young woman. Melodic faintness played from some distant place.

"I don't hate you or Lord Larva, but the memories... I'm having a hard time reconciling myself to them. I know you'll understand, you're special in that way." Their eyes met in bittersweet understanding of what might have been, if only he hadn't…. The strange melody was growing stronger; so oddly familiar to Garline.

Andeas removed her fingers, and moved closer. The emotion in the depths of those dark brown eyes transfixed Garline, his own becoming sweetly sad. As she tilted her head up, her eyes locked with his. And he inclined his head towards her, eyelids gradually sliding downwards in unbidden response of possibly more than mere sympathy.

Then flew open in surprise as her eyelashes fluttered shut, and he caught her in time as she crumpled forward into his arms. "Hope I was in time again, though the tune sounded a bit off-melody with the last few notes on the flute being rushed-" Faint regret turned into surprise as he turned his head and caught sight of the speaker. Delight was evident in those purple orbs.

"What are you doing here? And how..."


	7. Come One, come all to the merry ball

For disclaimers, look back to chapter 1.

**Come One, come all to the merry ball…**

Larva was not having it any easier. Lemures was positively enraged as he paced up and down his apartment. "That damned pansy! How do you know he wasn't playing you for a fool? He doubtless knows his effect on females and males alike, it's easy for one like that to confuse others! We didn't even know which side he belonged to in the first place when we saw him! Larva, you have to wake up-"

"Lemures, you don't know him. Slurring him like that hurts me. Like me, he's never felt it before with a man. You didn't see him then-"

Green nails gripped his shoulders painfully. "Don't tell me it's not a moment's folly and confusion, it can't mean more than that…" Lemures collapsed into a beanbag, face buried in his hands. Now mumbling but still in that same disbelieving tone. "With any other, but not with him, not this one…" Faint music could be heard from somewhere far off.

An epiphany came to Larva. He rounded on Lemures, and went down on one knee. Pulling his hands away from his face, he stared into the hooded green eyes. "So you don't mind if I do like a man, but you mind if it's him. You've never condemned others in similar situations, which makes me wonder… are you jealous of him?"

His friend looked positively thunderstruck at the question. And something else he could not identify.

"Larva… promise me not to go to the Queen's Ball. We've all missed you. Don't mention it again, I can't answer that…"

Larva promised to spend that time with his old gang. As he was about to question Lemures further about whether he had told anybody else about the kiss between him and Garline, he noticed his friend swaying in the beanbag. Then those green eyes clouded further, rolled up into his head and he collapsed.

Larva was shocked and he was about to shake Lemures when he heard sweet dulcet tones behind him.

"He's out for now, he'll remember it all as a sweet dream, which consists of what he wants to remember, basically." He whirled around, nails lengthening to face the unknown entity.

Garline was standing in the window, with a slender young girl floating behind him. Her honey-coloured hair was tied into two ponytails with pink flowers, an ocarina held next to her lips and she was wearing… the shortest white skirt Larva had ever seen.

"My servant, Lilith. She apparently snuck here via the last ship. Larva, your friend is not in danger, but he'll have to sleep it off for one night. Her ocarina makes one remember what they wish to and no more, with regards to any incident." Slight regret coloured Garline's voice, which sounded oddly wooden and forced. There was something else in his expression, but it vanished swiftly.

Larva's concern was still evident, for he did not wish to leave Lemures until he awoke. He told Garline and Lilith that he had been about to ask his friend about the whole incident, and whether he had spoken of it to anyone else.

"No, they didn't. Andeas confessed that in um, her sleep. But why would you wish to know that? Ashamed-"

"Lilith!"

Her master's voice was like ice. She cowered back, and his voice was gentle once more.

"We'll return first, don't stay up too long."

Dark chocolate momentarily blocked the window, and then they were gone. Larva felt… he didn't know what to feel. Torn between friends, fearing for the future… did they even have a future? He pondered these questions for the next two hours. Finally ascertaining that Lemures would be all right, he left quietly.

* * *

"Still silent? You don't quite approve, I can tell." 

His golden companion did not reply.

"You want him too, you can't hide it from me. And unlike you, I'm quite confident that there is at least one part of him that desires me…" One tanned hand laid the small bundle down on the ornate dressing table. Sharp clear nails tore open the package, and a satisfied chuckle surfaced at the sight of the contents.

* * *

Lilith was troubled. Standing behind her master as they overlooked the sea from the cliff top, she had to ask. "What about your one dream, with regards to your mother? He will not go and you will not stay, so it will not end well. Unless you give it up…" 

He was silent, the cowl pulled over his head and she did not know what he was thinking. Then she saw him lift one hand in the usual gesture. A small sigh was released, before she vanished over the cliff.

Larva saw her go, as he approached. He could see that his dear friend was deep in thought. Walking up behind the hooded figure, he embraced him, resting his head next to Garline's. And felt the warmth of his red-tipped hands enclosing the cold hands that wrapped the purple nails around his.

Garline decided to tell him about his mother. Larva listened and when he was done, only the faint sound of the waves against the rocks could be heard. They were both aware of what lay ahead, and both did not know what to say to the other to ease the pain. The hooded figure turned in his companion's arms. One hand with red-tipped nails pushed the cowl off his head, and slid down to cup his cheek. A purple nail gently traced the outline of his dear friend's pale lips.

Larva captured those rose-tinted lips passionately with his own, even as Garline ran his fingers through the short blue strands. Lost in their entwined emotions, it was a long time before Garline pulled away to lay his head against his friend's shoulder. Content in their mutual embrace under the light of the moon, he felt this was not the time to mention the trivial matter of his missing diary.

* * *

Larva watched his dearest friend asleep on the bed, chest rising and falling in rhyme with the peaceful breathing. Propped up on his side next to Garline and holding his hand, he had never felt closer, or sadder. He wanted to tell Garline not to go to the ball, for he had the feeling that… it just didn't feel safe. 

His emotions were in turmoil, and so were his thoughts. His jealousy at both lords when he saw Garline dazzled by them, his pain that Lemures and the others would not be able to accept all that had happened… And the fear of losing someone he truly respected and treasured for the first time. Whatever happens, he vowed silently, I will not forget him or be without him.

Then he lay down beside him and watched him until he could no longer do so, falling asleep under the soft glitter of the stars.

* * *

The subtle scents, the soft strains of the orchestra… Lord Tauron was impressed. It seemed that no expenses had been spared in the preparations of this event. The hundreds of fairy lights suspended in the air was a vision, along with the vast arrays of food laid out on splendid platters. All present were decked out in their best, jewels glittering on the ladies, the subtle sophisticated shine on the men's outfits… his son was no less impressive, judging by the number of admiring glances he had garnered en route to the crowded ballroom. 

However, he detected sadness in those lavender eyes, and he did not know why this time. Probably because his good friend Larva could not be here, however there were plenty of ladies to compensate for his absence. He had worried at one time that they had been spending too much time together, but Lord Pazusu had commented that since Garline did not make friends easily, he was likely to better value the ones he had.

Garline just wished the whole damn thing would end.

* * *

Olas was commenting as they trudged through the night market. "Maybe I should get a slave for my brother's next birthday, what do you think?" He was twirling his money pouch around one finger as he spoke. 

"Too unoriginal. Maybe you could cook, although that might poison him. Not that we would know since we've never had the privilege of tasting that particular talent, or lack of. " Viedel's gray eyes twinkled with amusement at the thought, snagging a peach as they passed by a fruit vendor's stall.

"Careful, you could lose that pouch," was Larva's observation. It felt good to be back among them once more, although he wished that Garline could be here. A slight smile crossed his face as he remembered the exchange between the two of them, while tying his dearest friend's ribbon for the ball.

"Lemures, what did you get Lemunia last year? HEY!" Olas tore after Lemures as he sprinted off with his money pouch. Viedel laughed. "Come on, Larva!" Tearing Larva from his thoughts. They raced after their friends. It was just like old times.

* * *

It wasn't so bad. Between all the compliments and the various dances, Garline was actually enjoying himself. He was taking a break from all the attention, and was standing off to one side, chatting to a few elderly ladies-in-waiting to the Queen. They were telling him stories about the Royal family, some of which was actually quite funny. He raised his champagne glass to his lips for a sip, only to realise it was no longer in his hands. The elderly ladies were staring behind him, and as he turned around, nearly slammed into Lord Kai. 

"Quite an eye for fashion, lad. It suits you."

Kai was holding a glass in each hand and coolly appraising the youth standing before him. Attired in a pale rose shirt with dark chocolate trousers and matching suit, silver buckles gleamed on the dark shoes. Freshly washed hair was held back with a simple silver ribbon. Those lavender eyes were watching him warily. For some unknown reason, such constant vigilance irritated him.

"Thank you." Garline never failed to be affected each time they met, and Lord Kai had outdone himself this time. The hat was gone, and close-fitting black was still a primary colour. Black breeches matched the wicked- looking boots (knee-high instead of the usual thigh-high ones) that never seemed to make any noise. He had on a black cloak, which seemed to be attached to strips of leather sliding up lace cuffs to criss-cross randomly over a silver shirt. Where had he seen that before? Then he blushed.

"It is always delightful to see a virgin boy blush. Innocence still remains in this world, don't you agree, ladies?" Titters and giggles were rife among the elderly ladies. His very presence had turned them to putty in his hands, and Garline was determined not to show any signs of being similarly affected. Amusement gleamed in fiendish eyes that hid a certain glint.

"Alas, I must leave you. More people to enchant under my wings… See you."

His flush had deepened, not that the elderly ladies noticed, since they were all aflutter from the attention. Then he realized the glass of champagne was in his hand once more. He needed to drink something. As he drained his glass for relief, he absently noted that a bright green olive had replaced the cherry decorating the rim.


	8. The Wheels of Distraction

For disclaimers, look back to chapter 1.

**The Wheels of Distraction**

Lemures had received an uppercut to the chin for his transgression on Olas' money pouch. Viedel was trying to pacify a sulking Lemures, while Larva tried to brush the dirt off Olas' purple robes. It would take nothing short of a miracle to accomplish that.

"Let's go to a bordello! I always wanted to see what was inside."

They all agreed to Viedel's idea, for that would make it a night to remember.

* * *

_"Stop dodging and fight me properly!" Red eyes glowed in frustration as his opponent avoided his scythe yet again and was circling him. It felt a lot like a wolf battling a lynx, although he was not sure which was wolf and lynx respectively._

_"You have improved, but still not good enough to defeat me. When will you be satisfied?" The voice like ripples on the water sounded sad. Larva felt yet another twinge, but to hell with his feelings. He did not want pity, nor did he want compassion._

_"Until your betrayal no longer stings!" A tearing sound signified cloth being rent, and then Garline was in the middle of the open gallery. Moonlight shone on the hole in his shirt, falling open to reveal bare flesh beneath. No armour. Good. Some inner part was shrieking something coherent, but Larva was beyond listening. He wanted his hurt cauterised, and he had waited so long for the opportunity._

_Larva would never understand. The purple eyes became amethyst mirrors. _

_"We'll settle this with a death strike. Clashback, as you and your fellow **lords over the sea** would say." _

_Garline backed off to the far end of the room. The rain was falling more strongly. Lightning flashed, and as the sound of thunder rumbled overhead, they were charging at one another._

_Sword met scythe, then Larva was lunging with his lethal red nails. A flash of lavender against alabaster- The world exploded into crimson._

* * *

"You look very pleased. He must have drunk it already." Ariakas murmured to his companion as they watched the ballroom from one floor up. Anticipation was evident in green fires eating up steel. 

"Indeed, with a bit of extra something in it." At his tone, golden eyes fixed fiercely on him.

"You didn't use your own personal mix again, did you..." A pale hand squeezed his bicep comfortingly. Then the grip tightened into a painful hold, along with the mischief and menace in a certain sage's voice.

"The usual, such as bloodwort, passion poppy, mugroot... and yes, I threw in one or two extras. All the better to destroy resistance."

Ariakas had a strong feeling that the lad would have a tremendous headache the next morning.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport, I needed to inhibit his inhibitions... and amplify his desires. For me. And you. The Endorras boy will not feature at all, if I have my way. Hmm, it's starting to take effect, we should go..."

* * *

The Boar and Charter would have been a better choice than The Whore and Garter, beer-wise. They had never smelled so much perfume in their lives. Lemures sneezed. Viedel was wide-eyed at the various states of dress (or rather, undress, judging by the lack of clothing) on all of the females. Olas thought he was in Heaven. Larva had no interest but an overwhelming desire to flee. Unfortunately, the mistress of the bordello was right behind him, blocking the door. 

She was a good size, and she was encouraging them to pick one, two, maybe more if they could handle her girls. Different shapes, sizes, abilities... Lemures tried to control his sneezing. Viedel and Olas were happily complying with the mistress by each selecting two girls. Larva was swamped.

* * *

It was getting warm in here. Talking to some new acquaintances about their lands, for a moment he thought he saw Larva standing behind them. He blinked; it was just his imagination. 

Sure enough, he was not there. "Lord Garline, your father is looking for you." He turned to face a footman to acknowledge the message, and then stopped dead. He saw an aqua-haired man in pale blue robes standing by the grand piano.

The man vanished into thin air, as he stared longer. Thanking the footman, he paused in mid-sentence, for now it was Lord Kai standing behind the man's shoulder. He disappeared after a few seconds, and Garline realised that all about him were looking at him strangely. Hurriedly excusing himself, he turned away and looking straight ahead, saw Larva standing less than ten feet from him. His smile was entrancing. Garline was feeling slightly dizzy and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, it was no longer his dear friend but the dark lord with silvery-green eyes and clad all in black, seductive expression on his face. He was going mad. What was going on? Fear tugged at his heart as he sliced through the crowd. The dark apparition had vanished as he started towards it. Pushing open the side doors, he left the bright lights of the ballroom for the cooler, darker corridors. He needed to rest for a while.

* * *

Two of the quartet seemed like awful prudes. Or maybe just shy. Valeria was observing her fellow sisters flirting and attempting to seduce the handsome young men, especially the one with the ice-blue eyes. He was politely trying to refuse them, while his fellow friends were dallying with the lucky chosen with great gusto in the other rooms. She knew just how to ensnare this one. 

Pushing past her fellow competitors, she sidled up to him and whispered, "How about hiding in my room until they've all forgotten about you? You'll have to pay for that, of course. Well?"

Larva looked with relief at her. Here was one woman who was not trying to get him between her legs for the profit in it. He took her offered hand, and she led him past the other females, up the stairs and to her room.


	9. Cast Away

For disclaimers, look back to chapter 1.

**Cast Away**

He swayed slightly. It seemed more comforting, looking at the tall white taper of candles lighting the sconces along the walls of this hallway. Then he saw the lord once more, this time without his hat. He reached out to brush the apparition away, and made contact with solid muscle. This was all very unsettling… he stumbled backwards.

"Seeing me… yet again?" It was almost a purr. Garline was feeling a bit too disoriented to answer. All he wanted was some support, he could not think properly.

"My father…" Visions of embracing Larva flashed into his mind, and he closed his eyes. Beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead. The wavering sturdy walls made him slightly sick.

"Has been told you've gone home to sleep, all tired out… but we know better, don't we?"

The tone had gone even sweeter. The figure had not moved. Flashback of Lord Kai pinning him to the ground, sultry whispering in his ear… A shudder ran through Garline's body before he could suppress it. Fingering the lock of hair tucked into his belt, the fleeting smile was that of a great cat with cornered prey. The dark lord knew he had been right all along.

Eyes opened, but they had darkened to cloudy violet. Garline felt as if he was having a fever. It was time for Kai to put the finishing touches with a spell.

"Wh..What do… you… want?"

The silver buckles on the dark chocolate shoes did not move; Garline felt as if he would fall if he did so. So confused…

Kai Descantor took one step closer. "That's not the issue at hand. The real question is: What. Do. You. Want?" One arm stretched out to the side, exposing a silver shirt beneath the cloak. And a teasing outline of the detail beneath it. Cool intensity bore into his eyes, entrapping him within their gaze. The Serpent Sage was shrinking the memories of Larva, and expanding the ones of him. It would hold until the potion wore off.

A hand tipped with sharp, clear nails was extended to him, palm-up in open invitation. Softness laced with anticipation became husky. "Come to me. I will quench the fires raging through your body. Your torment will end, if you give in to me. **Now**." It was the presence of one who demanded compliance. and would brook no defiance. Garline did not have the strength to resist this time.

One step, two… then the hand was closing around his wrist, yanking him closer. The other arm folded the cloak about him as he collapsed against a sturdy chest, brushing his burgundy ponytail. Cool lips were pressed to his feverish ones, then a tongue parted his lips to touch his own. It elicited a reaction, and their tongues snaked around one another, thrusting back and forth.

Kai could feel the last vestiges of resistance crumble away in this virgin boy, the rising fires in the innocent body causing a response in his own loins.

He could not even remember his name, even as he clung to the dark lord who was ravishing his mouth with his own. He could feel his own arousal pressed against the other as the grip on him loosened. For one dizzying moment, he felt his feet leave the ground, then realised he was being carried.

Kai looked down at the youth in his arms, the eyelids opening for a second to reveal roiling tumultuous purple, before closing once more. A slight smile crossed his face as the head drooped further in his arms. Striding down the corridor and up the stairs and hastening to his own private chambers, he scarcely felt the weight of the young man.

In his satisfaction that all things were going his way, he did not hear the slight whisper that fell from Garline's lips, as he made one last attempt in reaching out to the one he held most dear. "Larva…" Then the spell and potion overwhelmed him into darkness.

* * *

He did not know how he had gotten himself into this situation. One moment he was thanking the girl for hiding him in her room as she closed the door, the next minute he found himself flat on the bed. The sudden impact of her body knocked the breath from his lungs. "You misunderstand, I don't-" 

"Oh no, I didn't, sweetheart. I did say there was a price to pay for hiding you, didn't I?" Valeria bent down and licked his ear. She began to push the straps of her blouse off her shoulders, baring her modest bosom in the process. Larva was at a loss for words, as she pressed her lips aggressively against his.

Even as his lips parted in initial response to her forwardness, he felt a strange prickly feeling shoot through his body. It rendered him immobile and it brought him back to himself. **Garline.** Garline had called for him. Something was happening to him. He knew, even if he didn't know how he was so certain. He had to go.

The knowledge gave him renewed strength. With one vigorous shove, he heaved the girl off his body as he pulled himself up, sending her tumbling off the bed to land painfully on the floor. As she started cursing him, he hastily drew some money out of his pocket, dropped it on the bed and shot out the door that he'd shattered into splinters.

As he tore through the bordello to the top floor, ignoring the people throwing themselves out of his way, ice-blue eyes blazed with a fierceness and resolve that frightened all who saw them. He had to find Garline. Before it was too late. Crashing past the doors to the rooftop, he launched himself into the night.

--------------------------------

Whew. If you're remotely homophobic (which surprises me that you even got this far) or don't like guy-on-guy action (somewhat NCS), turn back now. Otherwise, should your constitution be made of stronger mettle, then proceed ahead but don't say I didn't warn you. Will have to do quite a bit of censoring, due to the new restrictions on this website.


	10. Irreversible Mischief

**Disclaimers**: Characters of Vampire Princess Miyu belong to Hideaki Toshirano. I'm just temporarily borrowing a few of them.

**A/N: **This chapter has been heavily edited to adhere to the guidelines of this website. I will post a link to the uncensored chapter on my profile sometime later. In essence, Garline's present situation can be likened to modern life. (Omake) denotes edited sections. Apologies if this chapter seems too short.

**Warnings**: Think of it as: nightclub, spiked drink, drugged into compliance and 'date-raped'. If squeamish, please turn back now.

**Irreversible Mischief**

He did not know how he had gotten himself into this situation. One moment he was thanking the girl for hiding him in her room as she closed the door, the next minute he found himself flat on the bed. The sudden impact of her body knocked the breath from his lungs. "You misunderstand, I don't-"

"Oh no, I didn't, sweetheart. I did say there was a price to pay for hiding you, didn't I?" Valeria bent down and licked his ear. She began to push the straps of her blouse off her shoulders, baring her modest bosom in the process. Larva was at a loss for words, as she pressed her lips aggressively against his.

Even as his lips parted in initial response to her forwardness, he felt a strange prickly feeling shoot through his body. It made him immobile and it brought him back to himself. **Garline**. Garline had called for him. Something was happening to him. He knew, even if he didn't know how he was so certain. He had to go.

The knowledge gave him renewed strength. With one vigorous shove, he heaved the girl off his body as he pulled himself up, sending her tumbling off the bed to land painfully on the floor. As she started cursing him, he hastily drew some money out of his pocket, dropped it on the bed and shot out the door he shattered into splinters.

As he tore through the bordello to the top floor, ignoring the people throwing themselves out of his way, his ice-blue eyes blazed with a fierceness and resolve that frightened all who saw them. He had to find Garline. Before it was too late. Crashing past the doors to the rooftop, he launched himself into the night.

* * *

He laid down the unconscious youth gently on the bed, and began undoing buttons with experienced swiftness. As the pale rose shirt was carelessly discarded to join the rest of the youth's clothing on the floor, he remarked, "Back at last, I see." 

Ariakas loosened his cream cravat. He was clothed in cream silk from head to toe, and he knew that what was about to happen next would not make it any easier for him, whether he was an observer or participant. But he could not resist. For it was a weakness of his. And to be led by one of his biggest weaknesses as well…

Kai shrugged off his cloak and tore off his shirt, while chuckling. "Are you sure you don't want to join in now? Maybe later then."

Kicking off his boots but keeping his breeches on, he sat on the bed alongside the boy. So beautiful… then he climbed on top of him. Locking the youth's knees between both of his, one sharp, clear nail traced a meandering path across a hairless chest.

The slicing pain woke Garline, his eyes opening to see blood springing to the surface of the shallow cut. His gasp of pain became a sharply inhaled breath as Lord Kai ran his tongue from the base of the cut above his stomach, lapping the blood as he went along. Then along his throat until they were face to face.

The look of intense desire on that scarred but mesmerising face froze Garline. "Lord Kai-"

"Just Kai from now on. Obey me, or you'll be very sorry. I promise a night you'll never forget." Tasting his own blood was a shock, as the other pressed lips on his in a brief hard kiss.

"And don't hold back…" The loss of those lips made him want to call for their return, then he felt them alternately nibbling and suckling a trail in the opposite direction back down his upper torso. The pleasure was exquisite torture. One knee pried his legs apart. He still felt somewhat feverish.

"Lord Kai-"

**(Omake)**

He had never felt so hot. There was intense pressure building up in his lower abdomen, and he was twisting beneath the dark head, his own fingers digging into the mattress. "Ohh…no…. please… don't…." It all became one low moan.

Ariakas was watching the whole scene. Damn Kai, he knew exactly how to entice him into cooperating. Watching the purple-eyed youth as he lost his innocence beneath the expertise of that devil, the loss of control was bringing a blush to that beautiful body. His own will was weakening, and his only two solutions were to leave, or participate.

However, the greenish aura on the chamber doors and windows told him that if he left, he'd have to make one hell of a destructive mess, and then it'd be very hard to explain. Not to mention the endless gossip fuel this whole situation would provide. He'd have to take the other choice. Gold-tipped nails began undoing the buttons on his cream silk shirt.

* * *

He was at the palace. The majesty and beauty of the buildings would have made him stop to admire them, be it night or day. Now however, he was pressed for time and he had to find him. _Garline, I'm coming, please be all right…_

* * *

**(Omake)**

Ah, the taste of innocence and youth… Swallowing the clear, slightly salty fluid, he pulled himself up to look down at the boy. Garline's eyes were shut, his body was flushed and trembling, but his breathing was becoming more even. He undid his breeches, letting them slide to the floor. Licking damp lips, he turned to look at his bright companion. Cat-clever wiles turned from sensual to commanding.

Ariakas looked at the outstretched hand. He knew the ironclad ruthlessness hidden beneath a veneer that said otherwise, and it was on occasions like this that the sheath came off. His hesitation made silvery-green impatience burn with annoyance. They captured his gaze. The will in them would have toppled entire forests; so compelling were those dratted eyes.

**(Omake)**

Kai and Ariakas had always been in possession of theirs however, and during this combined coupling, their eyes had been communicating with one another. They had an audience.

* * *

He had found him. The sight had numbed Larva beyond feeling. This must have been how Lemures felt, but much worse. His Garline, in the throes of ecstasy and dominated by the 2 men that made him so intensely jealous. Standing on that marble rooftop, he had never been colder. The harsh chilliness of the moonlight was warmer than him for once. Bitterness flooded his mouth. He didn't know what to do. Yet he couldn't look away, such self-inflicted agony…

* * *

Lying on the bed, holding Garline to him was easy, as the inexperienced young man tried to pleasure him with his mouth. His eyes were fixed on his companion however, amusement curling his lips as he could see every thrust threatening the boy's self- control. Before this night was over, Kai would turn this boy into an expert of sorts in the arts of pleasuring a man. His eyes flickered beneath half-closed lashes to the open window and beyond. 

**(Omake)**

* * *

Each time he called out the dark lord's name, it was as if someone had stabbed a dagger into his heart. Watching the two of them intertwined and kissing so passionately, the reins of control in Lord Kai's hands as he ruthlessly marked Garline as his own… it was excruciating. 

Yet, that had not been the worst. It was at the moment of their mutual climax that he knew himself.

Garline had said the three words that he never knew he wanted to say, until today. _I love you._ But not to him, to the man who was bedding him… Larva had doubled over and remained so for a moment, the pain from clenched fists unable to distract him from the agony in his chest.

The betrayal was seared across his mind and heart, almost numbing him beyond thought. He was dimly aware of the dark lord bending down to kiss those rosy lips, of Garline stirring and being turned over. Poised on all fours this time, the same man covering him like a stallion with a mare, they were doing it again-

Suddenly, the sight and the sounds of everything were too much for him. He had to run. Run away as far as he could. Even as he faded into the night, his vision blurring quickly and blood dripping down his palms, he knew he could not outrun the memories of this night.

* * *

Ariakas bore the young man in his saddle. As he slid soundlessly off Ranma below Garline's bedroom window, he looked expressionlessly down at the limp body in his arms. Kai had been a thorough discipline master this night, giving the boy memories and lessons he was most unlikely to forget. 

Yet there had been a strange wistfulness in those silver-green eyes as he asked Ariakas to take the exhausted boy back to the mansion, one hand idly running over the boy's features down to his waist. His heart went out most to the one who had to endure the sight of it all, Kai breaking his beloved in even as he watched. That would have enlightened Larva to his own feelings, if he did not know already.

Tensing his muscles, he sprang.

* * *

Larva could not sleep. His eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling; he was a frozen lump. He had sensed a slight movement next door, which was Garline's room. As he rose slowly from his bed, uncertain if he should go check, something made him turn towards his window. 

The silver moon painted the garden all in grey shadows, but illuminated the lord getting onto his golden lion. Haunted glaciers met sympathetic warmth, then the lion and its master were streaking across the lawn to vanish behind the mansion.

"Damn… him…" The hot tears began to flow, as he collapsed to the floor, the sobs racking his body. He never moved from the floor that night, as the boy inside him wept for all things lost.

Garline was not the only casualty of that night.

0-----------------------------0

P.S. Bluedragongirl -'Health' terms? Your meaning is not clear. Rape is not pleasant under any circumstances... especially when the victim regains his senses. But it's been re-edited and don't worry, the worst is over. Just the aftermath to deal with.


	11. Was it all a dream?

Disclaimers: Look back to the previous chapter.

A/N: Aftermath is always painful. Misunderstanding is even worse. A chakram is a circular weapon sharpened at the edges, like the one Xena throws.

**Was it all a dream?**

Something bright was poking him in the eye. Trying to avoid the light, he slowly raised an arm to shield it off. The movement made him wince slightly. In fact, it sparked off a soreness that encompassed his entire body. Opening his eyes only made him even more uncomfortable, so he closed them again. His head… it felt as if someone had been kicking it in a ball game the whole night… what had he been doing last night?

He couldn't remember, then he realised he was grasping something in one hand. Ever so slowly, he brought it close to his face before he attempted to open those long-lashed eyes once more. It was… a feather. Feather? _Grey… __**no!**_

Greyness fogging up his mind was gone, even though the ache still bit sorely into him. It was coming back to him…

Flashback was a tanned muscled torso painted pale in the moonlight, he being on eye level with a thatch of yellow hair framing the smooth- Wanting to take it all into his mouth… "No, no, no…" A choked sob rose in his parched throat, even as his eyes blurred. His fingers tightened until his knuckles were white, the blood drained from them. A stale salty taste clung to his mouth.

Haunting darkness that had snaked itself into his memory and senses, his very blood… urging him on, leading him a merry dance as he followed every word. He had been on his knees before the golden lord, and it was because of… the memory of the name like a skewer in his heart.

Kai.

Mostly Kai.

Kai had broken all his inhibitions. His head now hurt fiercely, even as the memories of the night before poured back in unhindered. His stomach was roiling.

Taking him from every possible position, making him beg until he only desired to please. Feasting with panthers, except he had been their prey. A puppet on strings to do with as they pleased, and he had no idea how he had come to be so. Without resistance, being controlled by them. That was not the worst.

The worst was that while he had been in those chambers, he had enjoyed it, wanted it…a mindless rutting beast whoring for the two nobles.

On his side in an instant, Garline was sobbing in near-panic as he threw up. Self-loathing and sharp anguish searing his soul… they increased further as he remembered Larva. He hoped the young man would never find out. He wanted to die, even as he shrivelled up inside. However, he did not even have the strength to summon his sword. He could not lie here forever. There was only one he could turn to.

"Lilith… help me… pl-please…" Closing his eyes from everything, he only wanted to close himself off forever.

She was at the window in the next instant, and her eyes widened at the sight. So drained of life, it was an ailment she had never seen before but the result was frightening. She was by his side in an instant, pulling him up in her arms, cradling his head tenderly.

"What… how… why are you like this? I'll go for help-"

"No!" One hand gripped her wrist as vehemently as the uttered word.

"Then what can I do?"

"A-a few things… first…"

* * *

Pleading illness, how pathetic. He had to laugh at himself, for he too was pathetic for even thinking Garline valued the purity, the sanctity of the feelings they shared. The venom coursing through Larva had never been more wounding. He had avoided that room for a week, even as the servants came and went. Yet Lord Tauron had never been more upset, and Andeas was so sad. Over what, he did not know. And he did not want to. Then he heard the ocarina again. 

Looking out the window, he stared into the reddish rays of the setting sun, and saw a girl in a short white skirt beckoning to him. Lilith. What could she say that would help? She doubtless did not know that the 2 were estranged but it would not hurt, at least before he lashed out indirectly at the one who had betrayed him.

* * *

Lilith looked at the tall, young noble in front of her and sighed. She could see the barriers in his stiff posture. "You've heard my ocarina so many times this week, don't you tire of it?" 

"As long as your… 'master' needs it. I have nothing to say."

His cheek stung, his glacial eyes stinging in an instant.

"You two are so foolish, both unable to see! The one thing he needs to recover, he refuses because he has lost himself. You hate him, because you don't understand and you don't want to. What I tell you now, no one else knows. Although my master made me swear not to tell anyone, I can't bear seeing his condition deteriorate day by day, so listen up!"

Larva had been turning away as she talked, but the next few lines captured his attention completely until she was done.

The myriad mixture of emotions running through him was hard to define. He did not see the tears gathering in her sweet eyes as she spoke, his own were too filled. There was so much to comprehend. The desolation in those violet eyes, and the will to live… were almost gone? The last traces of a spell she had detected, when she had played the ocarina to send him into unconsciousness the first time after that night meant that- Then the traces of herbs in his vomit, especially one that could not be found in these lands except from over the sea, which was Garline's land of origin… She did not tell her master any of that, since he did not want to discuss anything related to that eventful night.

"He only wants to die now, and I swore I wouldn't kill him. He won't let me in on what happened that fatal night, and all that I can do is send him into dreams so he doesn't have to relieve every painful moment that torments him.

"He hates himself, and he had hoped you would not know. However, it appears that you do know whatever it is that has befallen him. For one whole week, you avoid his room. And the worst thing is that he understands it, whatever it is that he's suppose to- Why am I wasting breath on you? I hear him calling, I will go and ease his pain in whatever way I can."

The proud young noble appeared to have morphed into ice by the cliff top. She whirled around swiftly, soaring past him but he caught her last words.

"- very soon, I won't have to do so anymore if he continues on like this."

When she was gone, Larva sank to his knees on the cold, hard ground. He was gulping in deep breaths, trying to sort it all out. He would do what had to be done first. When he figured it out.

* * *

_It was silence once more. A shudder rolled through the ship. One drop of rainwater rested on the hull, slowly seeping between the wooden planks into the exposed gallery. The red-eyed shinma was on the ground, senseless for the moment in the bright flash that had blinded him, flinging him away at the same time. As he clawed himself to his feet, wooden chips became embedded beneath his nails. His side hurt, as did his arm. Something sticky was on his face._

_He thought the sword had stabbed him._

_He moved the hand that had been clutching his side to touch his face, until he noticed it was stained red. Wiping the hand on his untorn robe, he realszed the cloth was also smeared with the same fluid. His other hand was somewhat bare, so he wiped his_ _face with it. Blood. Then he realised that a drop or two of rain had fallen onto the floor of the exposed gallery. He felt another drop on his head._

_Looking up, he was just in time to receive another drop, this time in the eye. Except it was not translucent but crimson. More rain was seeping in between the planks. A mixture of clear fluid was intermingling with a dull red. It hit him in a flash._

_He leapt through the hole onto the deck, and what he saw robbed him of all feelings. Except one._

* * *

Metal clashed with metal, and was deflected. A wicked looking chakram was buried deeply in the side of the bathhouse. Furious skill met rage that demanded justice. The fury became muted, the eyes void of expression. The Serpent Sage faced a pale but defiant Larva.

"What. Did. You. Do. To HIM!"

"Garline's little 'lover'. Funny how he didn't remember you when he was with me… as you would recollect."

Kai studied his nails with an air of boredom. Larva had never liked him, and knew he was not one to be trusted. To be able to switch from one deceptive facade so swiftly to the next, and inflict such scummish depravity on an innocent without care for consequences? The man was an absolute asshole.

The following words that dripped with venomous satisfaction from the Serpent Sage tore an irreversible gash in Larva's mental and emotional wholeness. "Just think of it as my gently girding his wings, instead of them being mauled and ripped off through unskilled, clumsy fumbling. So when he touches you after this, you'll thank me for it."

The absolute ferocity of the scythe striking the wall drew sparks as Kai dodged, circling around the young lad. This was starting to really piss him off. His weakling conscience chose the worst time to remind its owner of its existence as Larva's reply scorched, and the impact was received as an unbearable insult.

"You sick, heartless leech! I'll be lucky if he wants to touch anything! He didn't go to you naturally! At the rate he's deteriorating from your 'girding', he'll be in his grave soon. But you don't care, do you? You two have had your fun. So stay away!"

Larva's weapon was torn from his grip by metallic claws, the very savagery of the move sending his scythe flying to break into two against the smooth lime-green walls. The dent left from the paint that had been knocked off told the enraged youth that his message had been thoroughly understood.

Kai however, had never been one for obeying completely. Furthermore, there was the detested task of a woken conscience that needed silencing. This also called for payback. Furious eyes watched Larva turn and walk away, jade-bladed pupils filled with enough hatred to cower the hordes of Hell.

* * *

He was mesmerised, even as sharp clear nails carved strange patterns in his skin. The acute pain enthralled him, along with the ooze of deep garnet welling out of the cut. Over and over again, interspersed between the numerous acts of depravity that long, sickening night… Despised pain and pleasure was inexorably intertwined, along with every move of those pale, artistic hands dipped in bloody nail polish. Everything was awash in red and black and white, fading and bleeding into one another until it was all a murky grey. 

The muck fogged his vision, unfurling itself throughout his tortured body; seeping into his lungs and paralysing his agonized mind. Before all colour was obliterated, with one last effort, he called out to the faded cornflowers… "Larva…" But it was always the same. His back turned to those pale lavender eyes before being swallowed up by the mist.

Then he felt a sharp jolt that hurt his neck.

* * *

Standing by the bedside, watching Garline cry out incoherently with fear and despair, as though he was lost in nightmares was too much. Diving onto the bed next to him, pale hands with sharp red nails dug into the sweat- beaded skin as he shook his beloved violently by the shoulders. "Wake up! Garline… please…" 

Feverish, darkened eyes set in slightly sunken orbs were looking at him without comprehension. The loss of what he held in his arms finally made itself felt with Larva. Trying to stem the tears, he cradled the cold body against him, lank burgundy hair brushing one protectively hunched shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I should have done something…" Saltwater seeped through the widening cracks in his dam, as they finally shook his lean body. Wishing he could undo that which could not be forgotten, if only...

One wan hand crept up, resting against damp downy skin as its back slowly brushed Larva's cheek. The pained purple eyes were closed, a snail-like trickle of clear liquid reflecting the emotion on the face of his best friend. "Not… your fault. M-Mine…"

The cracked tones only made ice-tinted pupils burn fiercely. That he could even blame himself at a time like this, branded the guilt in Larva even more strongly. He didn't know what to think or say, his thoughts whirling into a mess in his mind. Except for two things.

"It's alright, we'll be together… I won't leave you. How can I, now that I know…" Courage was drying up on his tongue, even as his voice wavered.

The familiarly soothing tones of his best friend now slightly stronger as they asked, "Know what?" The quiver in that fluid voice was fearful. He would not mention that awful night. There were other more important things, such as forgiveness that had never been needed in the first place. It came in one nervous breath. A sweet, melancholy smile touched the pale lips as his white hand trailed though the wine-coloured strands. "That… I- I love you. Of course." A ragged, husky voice as he pressed a kiss to Garline's forehead. Hence he did not see the slightly bitter smile on pale rose lips.

So he knew.

Of course. Larva was probably trying to ease his guilt, for what he had done with… he could not bring himself to think their names. Whether he meant it or not… it made him feel better and worse at the same time. Not to mention something bubbling from the back of his throat, wanting to be heard. Coming from a far deeper source. "Did I ever tell you…"

Questioning, suddenly hopeful starlit eyes were fixed on his own violet ones. The room seemed to hold its breath.

He could not say it. The shame, the knowledge that he wasn't worthy of Larva any more ate at him like a canker, the gaping awareness silencing that little voice. So he hid his feelings in self-defence. "That you are a very good friend to have?" The hope in those eyes faded into something duller, the replacing sadness… But he couldn't do it. Soiled, tarnished, he was but a shadow of himself. And he saw no way out, except for one. He'd wait for Larva to sleep first, though. Eventually he'd understand his choice. He had regained enough strength.

"Sleep by my side, Larva, please… keep the nightmares away just for one more night, so I'll never have them again…"

Larva could not refuse; he never wanted to ever again. Having to almost lose something to treasure it, he did not want anything more at this moment, except to feel the heartbeat of his other half beside him. One red-tipped hand and arm curled around the frail shoulders in the white night shirt, even as silvered burgundy locks intermingled with short aqua strands. Their foreheads touching, warm breath from the other lingering in the space between their lips, even as moonlit seas blended with purple honeysuckle.

"I'd never hurt you intentionally, you have to remember that-" Outburst of words like trippy gunfire staccatos were silenced by one finger on those faded cherry lips.

"Shh…" Then he was pressing his colourless lips reverently to Garline's. Recapturing the pure lucid stream of sweetness and bliss that wound them together once more, it drew both into the respite of what had always been their eden against the harsh realities of the world. Suspended from Time temporarily, for what could not be eternally preserved.

Garline broke the kiss first, resting his head on Larva's chest, hearing the unwavering consistency of that heartbeat. His soulmate would endure, long after he had crumbled into dust.

One pale hand was draped tenderly over the skin covering Garline's heart. Larva could feel the faint but unerring rhythm and it was the warmth, the closeness and that comforting sound which lulled him into dreams.

* * *

Even, deep breathing told him that he was asleep. Carefully disentangling himself from that embrace, he pulled away from Larva slowly. His face lingering close to his beloved, lips less than a hairs-breadth away from those pale, cool ones. He couldn't kiss them, for fear of waking him up. But he paused, the sweet warmth of air from between those slightly parted lips brought back memories to cushion the constant ache he now felt in his chest. One hand gripped the hilt of Song Of The Night. 

Drawing back until he was off the bed on the opposite side, the left hand wrapped around his right. The raised blade was faced downwards in the moonlight, but he must not hesitate now. Lost in the remembrance of their first kiss in those fields of lavender flowers, a happy smile blossomed on that delicate face as he thrust the sword towards himself ferociously.

What happened next, could only be described as !

(TBC)


End file.
